1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used in a variety of applications, including calculators, watches, color televisions, computer monitors, and many other electronic devices. Active-matrix LCDs are a well known type of LCDs. In a conventional active matrix LCD, each picture element (or pixel) is addressed using a matrix of thin film transistors (TFTs) and one or more capacitors. The pixels are arranged and wired in an array having a plurality of rows and columns.
To address a particular pixel, the switching TFTs of a specific row are switched “on” (i.e., charged with a voltage), and then data voltage is sent to the corresponding column. Since other intersecting rows are turned off, only the capacitor at the specific pixel receives the data voltage charge. In response to the applied voltage, the liquid crystal cell of the pixel changes its polarization, and thus, the amount of light reflected from or passing through the pixel changes. In liquid crystal cells of a pixel, the magnitude of the applied voltage determines the amount of light reflected from or passing through the pixel.
Further, “System-on-glass” LCDs that allow integration of various LCD driving circuits and functions require no external integrated circuits (ICs), providing low cost, compact and highly reliable displays. The integrated driving circuits of such an LCD comprise a scan driver selecting a row of pixels and a data driver writing display data into each pixel in the selected row. Generally, data drivers require digital-to-analog converters (DACs) to generate analog voltages serving as display data and driving corresponding pixels. However, DACs in data driver require a larger layout area for high resolution applicant.